Ghost
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Harry dies during the Royal Tournament by accident and he turns into a Ghost....He wents back into the living world to haunt some people...Warning! Harry x Leena. Excessive Bit bashing! Muahaha! The last chapter has been uploaded! The story is complete!
1. Chapter One: I'm dead!

Ghost

Notes: This is based on a dream I had a while ago. Let's have some fun shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. They are rightfully belong to their creators.

Chapter One: I'm dead!

__

~*~

It was during the Royal Tournament. Harry is searching for Leena his beloved. He is determined in meaning to ask her in proposal. Three Genosaurers is firing their particle guns at the same time at the target the Beserker Furherer. Every pilot in the area is escaping, trying to avoid the blast of the beams. Suddenly he spot Leena in trouble because her Gunsnipper tripped and couldn't get up. Harry panicked and hot headily stand in front of her trying to defend her from the deadly blast…In the end, he fell unconscious and black…………….

~*~

Harry opens his eyes from, what it seems like a long slumber. He yawns and wipes the sleep from his eyes. He awaken to feel coolness on his skin. He looks around and found him self riding in a train that is full of people.

He is bewildered. Last minute he remembers he is protecting Leena during the Royal Tournament . At one point the thinks he remembers that he is in the ambulance too.

Then what is he doing in a train? A train full of people with feathered wings? Wait a minute. Harry pauses. Feathered wings? Harry reached out to his back to feel it. He has feathered wings too! What does this means? He figured it out! He is dead!

He slumped back into his seat. His face is contorted in shock, sadness and probably in depression too. 

"Argh…my life ended at age 17. Before I inherited my Dad's fortune, Before I married the woman of my dreams, Before I was even a better pilot than Bit!" He growled, mumbling to himself.

"Excuse me Sir!" He turns around to see a conductor addressing him.

"Yes?"  
"Your name?"  
"Harry Champ."

"Ah yes the moron who dies for the one he loves. You're such a Romeo kid."  
"What is going to happen to me?"

"Save your questions to the registration center."  
"Where is that?"  
"This train destination stop."  
"Oh." The conductor walks away taking any newly souls name and Harry slumps back in his chair again, can't help but to feel anxiety.

He looks out at the window. The scenery out there is a bright light blue tunnel. The blue is probably the sky and the white is the clouds. He wonders is he going to heaven…

~*~

The train halts at it's destination and there is a deafening whistle, signaling anyone in the area, it's presence. Harry sigh and get off the train. He looks around to observe. The world he was in was a bright place. He expect to see clouds and stuff like he saw in cartoons in their interpretation of Heaven. Instead he sees a regular train station like in the real world. 

"Wow I don't expect this!" He concluded that Heaven is the mirror version of the living world but it's much more of a paradise.

What to do next? He wonders. Suddenly he heard an announcer over the megaphones saying, "Train number 56 has arrive at the arrival gate." That's the train I'm on! Says Harry. "New arrival should go to the Registration Center for necessary information about themselves."

That should help. Thought Harry. He looks up at the ceiling for any signs. He follows them to find the Registration Center through long corridors and hallways and large rooms. The train station is turning in to some Airport! He is wrong. It's not just an Train station…it was an Airport also because out the large windows there were airplanes, docking or taking off! 

Harry could stay but he has some questions that needs to be answered. He continues to explore trying to find the center. It finally took him to the center of the building. The center of the building has a large glass dome for ceiling. He could clouds and flying angel through the windows.

He read the rules on the walls. It says he suppose to take a number and then wait until one of the office workers call his numbers. He took one and his is number 42 and he took in a seat and waits.

"Hey kid! You here for the same thing?" 

"Huh?" He looks to person who is talking to him. It was Dr. Layon sitting next to him.

"Yeah." He said calmly. "I can't believe I'm dead."

"A few people died during the Tournament."

__

"How come you end up here? I remember you always filled up with so much hate and revenge."

"Oh that…I forgive Steve on the last minute. I let go. I thought if I was going to die and go to hell…I have to make up my sins by forgiving. It's all pretty much my fault anyway. And besides I learn the truth in the end." He chuckled. "It hurts though."

"I wonder what Leena was doing…"

"Probably celebrating the Blitz Team victory."  
"I knew they win."

Suddenly his number has been beseeched and Harry stands up to get his questions answered….

Next chapter…Harry is going up to the living world as an Guardian Angel! But guardian of who? Guess who, while I'm writing chapter two out!


	2. Chapter Two: I am the Gaurdian of Who!

A/N: Who is in a sadistic mood today?

Chapter Two: I'm a Guardian of who?!

Harry walks up to one of the booths and took a seat. The person behind the glass booth is a rather pudgy man with brushy mustache.

"Hi there!" Said the man behind the booth cheerfully. "My name is Henry. You have any questions Harry Champ?"  
"Yeah. " Said Harry. He is not bothering to wonder how he got his name. "Am I truly dead?"  
"Oh no. You're just half-dead."

"Half-dead?"  
"You're just in coma in the Hospital down below."  
"For how long?"  
"Two months. You been hurt badly."  
"Aw man this bites."  
"Yeah I know."  
"And is this Heaven?"  
"The lowest level of Heaven. It's for people who is been under coma and is staying for temporary or has just arrive. Because you're only be here for two months, you won't be Judge whether you stay in Heaven or Hell...until you're truly dead." He grins.  
"So what I do for now?"  
"Keep your self busy with some activities. Visit some ancestors and-" Suddenly Henry's phone ring and he picks it up. "One moment please"  
"Okay."

Harry could hear him mumbling through the phone but he waited patiently until he finished talking.

"You're here? Good." Henry smiled when he puts down the phone. "I have a message for you from a VERY high authority. You receive a very honorable assignment."  
"But I just got here."  
"It just temporary my good man. Besides you want to dare not to obey God himself?"

Harry sweats nervously. "Nope! Not God himself what so ever! Any way what is my assignment?" He asked curiously.

"You' suppose to go down below to the Living World and be a Guardian Angel for Bit Cloud."  
"Wha-what!"  
"You're suppose to live with him in the Living World and watch and protect him from danger. In some rare cases… from Demons of Hell who want to eats his soul. It happens rarely though so don't worry about it."  
Harry face faults in surprise. 

"Don't worry he won't see you. No living soul could see you. This is for a while until we could look for a permanent replacement one because Bit's last one quit shortly after the Royal Tournament."

"And anything more?"  
"Oh yeah the benefits of being a Guardian Angel is that you could walk through people dreams. That is the only time the Living could see you."

"Oh okay. When should I start?"

"Right now!" Henry pushes a button and there is an elevator appeared next to the booth. 

"Well here I go." Harry said nervously and he step in the elevator. The elevator door opens and then closes when he is in the inside. There is a elevator operator in there and he tip his hat to him as his gesture of friendliness. Harry says Hi and then door closes and it starts to melt down into the floor and descend to the Living World below….

~*~

Harry could feel the elevator halted five minutes later. The elevator operate announced, "The Living World my passenger."

"Okay Thanks." Harry replied in appreciation and step of the elevator.

Harry looks around. He was in an arcade store and it was extremely crowed too. 

"How I ever going to find that moron." Harry mumbled. He remembered he has wings so he tried flying. He has difficulty first because he doesn't know how to at first. After a few tries he was successful and starts searching.

He finally found Bit playing a shooter game. He was hanging with Leena too. The two were playing in a two player battle to see who going to have the highest score.

"Admit defeat Leena because I'm winning!" Bit said triumphal. Harry hovers for a second and then landed on his feet and stand beside Bit.

"Ha! You wish!" Said Leena. "If you think you could win my two hundreds credits!"

Hmmm I wish I could help Leena…Thought Harry to himself. But how? He leans on Bit's machine and think. Suddenly an Idea has got to him. He idly reach out a button on Bit's machine and push one by random.

"GAME OVER!" It says across Bit's screen. "Player One lost! Player Two Won!"

Bit face faults and cried in defeat. "What! How? I was winning!"  
Harry snickered and Leena said arrogantly, "Ha I better than you in every way! Now give my two hundreds credit!"  
"You won by fluke and you cheated. I won't give you!"  
"What! You the one who cheated by not keeping your end of the bet!"  
"What-ever bai-bai!" Bit grinned and turn his back to her and walks away. As he does that Harry fished inside his pocket for any credits. He was successful and not just, two hundred but one thousand credits fall out and drop to the floor! Leena notice the credits on the floor and she knows it belongs to Bit because she saw it fell out of his pocket. She hurriedly pick it up and place it inside her pocket. "Finder Keepers." She grinned and whistled away, While Harry laugh out so hard and followed Bit in every way he is going….

Being his Guardian Angel shouldn't be so bad after all…

Authoress: Next Chapter…major Bit Bashing! O.O…^.^ 


	3. Chapter Three: Poitergiest Pranks

Chapter Three: Poitergiest Pranks

~*~

"Bit give me back my cookie!"  
"I won't and I got the cookie first!"

"I will you kill you Bit Cloud!"

Everyday as Harry hovers in the air, relaxing lazily in a lie down position, he observes the daily activities of the Blitz Team. It always Bit and Leena fight over something like dogs because they hate sharing. Brad will take a nap or drink coffee and lying around. Jaime would think of strategies or play zooids stimulation games and Doctor Steve would play with toy models. Whenever they have a Zoid battle, they always win, despite the difficulty of the S class. How utterly dull and lame.

The only problem here is that he is bored. And he is only on the job for a week!

"I'm so bored." He sighs to himself, one night as he sat there watching Bit snoring obnoxiously.

"Ugh…" Harry sighs in disgust. "I wish I could have some fun." He mutters. He looks over the clock. It was 6:00am. He smiled. "And the fun starts today…" He stands up and got to the clock. He fix and sets the alarm. He waited 10 minutes and the alarm suddenly went off! Bit was stirred from wake and he rises from bed and yawns. He get and pick up and alarm clock. He mutters and swears slurry.

"Damn it's 6 in the morning…" Bit grumbles. "Jaime must have set the alarm again…"

~*~

Bit went to the bathroom to take a shower. Harry could tell he was having a hot bath from the steam filling the room. He sneak inside the bathroom and flies over the shower head. Another idea hits and he hovers besides Bit and her reach out to turn off the hot water! 

Bit screams in the sudden of feeling icy, cold water, drops his bar of soap and he slips on the soap and fell, face flat on the tub floor. Harry exit's the bathroom and wait for him smirking manically outside.

~*~

Later that day, Bit took a nap while the TV is on. Harry has another idea as well. He could hear Leena entering the living room and he could she wants to watch TV as well. He quickly stuff the remote and some cookies that belong to Leena inside Bit pocket. When Leena entered and was looking for the two items, she found out later that Bit hide it in his pocket. She was insulted at his selfishness and she beats him up for it.

~*~

In the evening Harry took all of Leena's snacks and stuff from her bedroom and hide it in Bit's bedroom instead! When Leena found her stuff, she accuses of Bit taking and using her property without her permission and she calls Bit a thief! Bit pleaded with his alibi and with mercy but Leena didn't listen to him and beats him up again badly enough that he needs to go to the hospital!

Harry laughs so hard and is no longer bored. He decides to do this everyday out of his amusement. The bewilder and confused expression on Bit's face (not forgetting to mention any fresh black and blue bruises gotten from Leena.) is priceless! 

~*~ 

One night, while the Blitz Team is sleeping, he was reading a handbook given to him by Dr.Layon. It's titled, "The Living Dreams." It talk about how to get into people's dream and how to handle situation while you're in their head.

"Step one." Harry mutters to himself. "Step up to the sleeping living person and place your forefinger on their heads…" He glances at the sleeping Bit Cloud who is snoring obnoxiously again. "Should I try?" He thinks for a while and decides he should give a go and see what is going in the head of the great pilot….

Next Chapter…Harry explores the dreams of the sleeping Blitz Team and interacts with them? What he will see in their dreams? Stay tuned!


	4. Conclusion: Chapter Four: Dream a little...

****

Notes: I been once flamed by a guy named "Bit Cloud" and I been mad ever since because he is a homophobe. His reviews for my stories shows hatred toward my Yaoi fics and he is a big time Bit/Leena fan and he is intolerant and closed minded.

Bit Cloud must die. Grrr… and for some of you who knows, I hate Bit/Leena. This _traditional_ couple must die.

Ah one more thing, this fic is not dead. The same thing for my other fics. I'm just so busy and easily distracted. Actually I take this fic very lightly and it's not really serious. It's was meant to humorous and my chance to kill Bit with a plot. 

Chapter Four: Dream a little dream of me!

Experimentally, Harry place his forefingers on Bit's forehead, while Bit obnoxiously snore so loudly. The level decibel in incredible to Harry, he wonders how the Blitz could let him live. 

"Step two," Harry read out loud from the book from his free hand. "Concentrate your energy that you want to enters your subject's mind and feel to explore his sub-conscious. Please be aware that you have a time limit, so use this time to work your message to the subject."

"Heh a time limit?" 

Harry uses his "powers" and starts to focus. The room is suddenly filled with blue light and slowly he evaporates and disappears.

~ * ~

Harry blinks his eyes and he found himself in a different world. He grins at his success.

"Alright so this means I'm in Bit's dream!" His expression turns into determination. "Hmm since I'm his Guardian Angel he should listen to me! I wonder what message I should tell him!" 

He gloats with much thought. Yes after all Guardian Angels are holy messengers that people always listen to, He concludes that if Bit saw him as a angel, Bit will listen to him. Such message Harry decides what he wants to make clear to Bit, is to **"Stay away from Leena!"**

He nods at his approval. Yes that he will tell Bit.

He looks around. He seems to be in a desert of sorts at night. There is a full yellow hung in the twilight night sky. The small distant stars far, gleams and sparkles so brightly.

"The heck why he dreams in a dessert?" He said while scratching his head. He decides to walk around and search for any clues toward a possible answer and to confront Bit himself. 

He keeps on walking until he sees a big tent ahead. He heard a great din of jovial laughter from there. Curious if Bit is there, he flew over to the entrance and decide to peak inside. He was right that Bit Cloud inside but what he didn't expect that he isn't alone!

Bit Cloud is luxurious dressed in expensive silk clothing. He is adorned with precious jewels and gems. He wore a turban with a big feather as an ornament. He's drinking some wine from his golden goblet and was lying quite comfortably on a big pillow of goose feathers.

The fact that Harry finds so funny is that Bit is not alone. In fact he is accompany by many friends.

And all of Bit's "friends" were female harems! Skimpy dressed and showing a lot of skin, Harry can't help but to gape at Bit's odd fantasy. Bit's "harem" giggled around him, trying their best to make him very happy. 

"Girls, girls! Easy!" Bit slurred happily. "There is enough of me to go around!" He lecherously grabs a nearby pretty girl and kissed her while the girl sequel in delight.

Harry's reaction is less than exhilarating. There is a bit sweat drop on his head. Bit is enjoying being the center of attention and of the girls, a beautiful blonde that strongly reminded Harry of his sister Mary, pleads Bit, "Oh darling, please tell us on how you won the Royal Tournament!"

"Ah my sweetums, it not so hard but…aw you don't want to hear it! You heard it so many times!"  
"We're not bored of it! Please tells us the story again darling!" Bit's harem squeals in unison. Harry thinks he is going to be deaf.

So Bit went along with his victory story. Harry listens intently with boredom because all he ever boast about is how won the tournament on his own without bother to mention his teammates that help him. Talk about self-centered and selfish too. He doesn't bother in talking about his friends.

"At least I'm better than fool and remember my friends hard work."

Suddenly Bit is bolstering off about how bad Leena was. Always trying to take my work away, taking all the glory for herself and other selfish things she has done this Bit claims. 

Harry's tempered has been flared. That idiot has been mouthing off Leena! Infuriated he deicide not to sit around any longer. He barges into the tent and points accusingly at Bit. 

"BIT CLOUD!" He spoke in a thunderous voice. "I CAME HERE TO PUNISHED YOU!" Suddenly a bright, blue aura has surrounded him and his aura enlighten the whole tent. Bit's harem ran around screaming in terror while Bit panicked and hides under his pillow.

"H-harry?!" Bit croaks after he lifts up his pillow to show s small crack to his terrified face. "What are you doing here?"  
Harry smirks. "To punished you that's what!" He went over to Bit and tug his pillow away from Bit. Bit let out a high-pitched scream while his harem girls ran away to exit the tent. 

"Hey girls come back!" Bit cries after them in vain.

Grinning from ear to ear, seeing Bit suffers, He said "They're none of your concern now. What is important now that you listen to me and respect my authority!"

Bit looks up to make eye contact with him and went on his knees. "Whoever you are," He croaked, seeing upon intimidated by Harry's feathered wings. "Please don't hurt me!"  
"No I won't hurt you." Harry said in a cool but assuring tone. 

"Really? Thank You!"  
"I'm here to give you a warning."

Bit's eyes shine. "And what is that?"

"Stay away from Leena. She is my girl. Don't try to take her away from me." Harry said sternly being extremely serious in his tone.  
"Listen here I wouldn't dream of taking Leena away from you! Actually I want her to stay away from me or stop kicking me around like dirt!"

"Really? So you don't mind me taking her?"

"She is all your for crying out loud!"  
"Good!"  
"Now um could you bring my harem back?"  


Before Harry could answer he could feel, he was being pulled back and jerk away violently from where he is standing. There is a moment of blackness and he ultimately he found himself being tumbled in Bit's room. Time flies when he has fun scaring Bit around when he ultimately forgot that he has a time limit. He rises to stand in his feet and grumbled.

"Darn it and when I was having fun!" 

However he smiled when he heard Bit mumbled something irrelevant. He is sweating and talking in his sleep, saying "Ahh…please Harry leave me alone…" 

"Heh…in your dreams Bit Cloud." Harry gloats.

Harry still not satisfied and still bored, he decided to use his abilities to have a glance in the other members of the Blitz Team. Their dreams are very amusing enough. 

Brad dreams he is been pregnant. Jaime dreams he is driving to see his cousin in labor and is about to give birth to her babies. However he is by thwarted by a evil rooster and he fights the rooster kung foo style. He defeated the dastardly chicken and he arrives the hospital on time just to see his cousin gives birth to twins! Steve Toros dreams he is a wild lion, ripping zebras to shreds for his supper.

Leena is saved for last. Harry wonder if it's wrong to enter her dream just to see if Leena whether likes him or not. It's seem wrong because he respects her. In the end curiosity eats him up and decides dreams are dream and she probably won't remember him when she wakes up.

Leena dream is simply weird. When he lands in her dream, he found himself in a wide grassy meadow. The field is fresh and the sky is blue and sunny. He heard cries for help. 

"Help! Somebody please help me!" It cries. 

Harry looks around but he couldn't find anybody.

"Up here Angel Boy!" The voice said. Harry looks and sees Leena stuck high up in a tall tree.

"Leena! What are you doing up there?"

"I'm just got stuck up here that is all." She replies. "Could you fly up here and help?"

Harry blushed. For the first time in his life Leena calls for him. 

"Wait a minute! I'll be right there!"

He flutters his wings hard ecstatically. When he is up to her level Leena smiles and giggled.

"What is so funny?"  
"It's funny that you're an angel! I always see you like that!"

"R-really?" He stuttered.

"Yeah. Here sit right beside me on this branch."

Harry carefully sit beside her. 

"You see that horizon over there?" She points to a distance far away.

Harry stared out at that thin blue borderline. "Yeah, what?"   
"Out there… my true dream awaits me, right on that horizon."  
"Really what is your dream?"  
"To be the greatest warrior of them all! Everyday I stared at the blue horizon and wondered if I could just walk there and get my dream to be granted."

"Well why not do it now?"  
"I can't Harry. There is so many obstacles in my path. I fear that my dreams will never come true because with so many people in my way."  
"You mean your teammates?"  
"Yes."

"Why they're an obstacle for you?"  
"I want to achieved my dream alone just like my brother Leon."

"I see. Why not try it now?"  
"I can't."  
"Why? What is that you fear?"  
"That everyone is better than me. It because of that fear I strived to be the best."

"Let that "strive" be your hope. You should always reached for your dream no matter what the cost. It doesn't have to end the same like everyone else. Leena as long you were satisfied and be proud in what are you doing, you're always be the greatest warrior. It's not the strength or the skills of being the best. It was love for what you enjoy the most."  
"Is that why Harry you battle in the game of zoids? Do you love it?"

"Yes I love to zoid battle as much as you. Funny thing is that you inspire me to love it. Too bad my parents doesn't approve." Harry chuckled.

"It doesn't what matter what they think sometimes. How you feel about it matters."  
"If I tell you I done it because I'm in love with you matters?" Harry is alone with for once. It was only her dream. She won't remember his folly of saying those three little words, in which he is dying to say to her for a lifetime. 

"Harry your feelings matter!"  
"You think so!?" Harry said rather shocked.

"They matter to me a lot. The reason that I never say about my own feelings is that," She blushes. "I had to tough in my household. I don't want to be viewed a big softy to the boys."

Harry chuckled. "I can't blame you for that."  
"Harry as long as you shared you love for zoid battling as well for me…I feel the same." He could feel her hands wrapped in his. The sun is setting and is turning orange. The warm breeze gust softly through his white wings. "So I see you battling as hard as you can tomorrow against me? Me and you. One on one!"  
"Is that a challenge?" Harry smiled.

"Are you week to face me?" She returned the smile.  
"Nope…" His voice trailed off and he leaned over to kiss her…

~ * ~ 

Harry eyes blinks open and the first thing he sees is a white, plain ceiling. He moves around a bit only to find himself wrapping in hard casts.

"Crap!" He snapped. "It's all a dream!"

He moans and he realizes he was in the hospital, being injured and is bedridden. He looked at the bedside table to see a calendar. It's been a week since the Royal Tournament is over. He sigh disappointedly, 

So being an angel, punishing Bit Cloud and hanging around in the Blitz Team compound is all a dream. Even kissing Leena in _her_ dream is just his own dream. He even feels wonderful that he is Bit Cloud Guardian Angel and it's still a complete dream.

How sad…and Harry has missed all the fun he had, despite he is hospitalized.

****

~ The End ~

- Epilogue -

It's been over a month since he is been recovered from the hospital. Every of his injuries has slowly healed and he gains mobility through therapy. 

To celebrate his freedom from being in casts, he decides to take his Dark Horn for a slow, easy going run. He drove it in the grassy plateau region and by coincidence he bumps into Leena Toros who also takes her Gunsnipper on a run.

Harry being impulsive speak to her through the comlink and say a quick hello. They have a little conversation on why they hadn't seen each for a long time and soon Leena learned why.

"You know I feel so well that I think I strong enough to battle you!" Harry challenge her with serious intentions.

Leena is surprise by his actions. He has never want to challenge he in a zoid battle one on one before! Harry doesn't have the guts to do so but today he is different.

"What is the matter?" He playfully taunted her. "Are you weak to face me?"  
"No is just that…you seem different today!" After all she only got used to him by ignoring his annoying love triads.

"Leena I love to battle as much as you. Sometimes I feel that I had to fight you just to get through to you."

His little provoking playful aggressiveness seems to make him more attractive somehow. Leena, blushing a little now, can't help it but not to refuse the offering his game. 

"Fine but don't whine for me when you loss!"  
"That is a deal!"

And they fight to their very best, with all the sincerity in their hearts along with a hint of mutual admiration for each other.

****

Notes: *Does a victory pose* Don't ask me how the ending turns out! I surprise myself with my demented imagination many times!

  


  



End file.
